Lindsay
'''Lindsay, '''labelled '''The Dumb Princess, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returns as a contestant and was one of the three finalists on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. She doesn't compete in Total Drama Roleplay Season 3, but cameos in French Talent Contest, along with Sugar. She also returns in Season 4 as a member of the TBA. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even including her boyfriend. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Lindsay is introduced to the Island and becomes good friends with with a lot of the cast. Although Lindsay won't win the competition with her brains, she is determined to win Total Drama. She is placed on the Screaming Ducks, and does shocklingly well in the first challenge. She celebrates with her team when they win the first challenge. Volleybrawl In this episode, she forms her alliance with Dawn, and is excited for today's challenge. She wonders if it is either volleyball or dodgeball, or possibly both. She didn't do well, and later competed against Scott in the Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge. In the end, when her team lost, she voted for Scarlett, and was declared safe, while her team sent Samey home. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Lindsay gets easily confused on what the challenge is, but doesn't compete. But, her team manages to win without her help. She is happy that her team won, but sad that LeShawna was eliminated. And she also pronounced her name "LeFawnduh", instead. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Lindsay starts it off by worrying about that Chef is dead. She, along with everyone aboard on the Cuckoo Train. She never was the killer, and she was the Killer Beavers won. She voted out Heather, but it ended up being Dawn, and Lindsay shed a tearful goodbye as she was eliminated via Arrow of Shame. Topple on the Luck Players Lindsay managing to win the first point for the Ducks, and later is happy that her team won. She was glad the Killer Beavers had to eliminate someone, which was Scott, but since they were on opposing teams, she didn't care for his elimination by the Arrow of Shame. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Lindsay doesn't compete in this episode for very important reasons. Her team loses and is in the Bottom 2, and is voted out. But, in an excepting twist, Scarlett gets eliminated instead, which means Lindsay managed to barely make it to the merge. The Super Wi-Fi Spies After almost being sent home yesterday, Lindsay managed to use her brain and won the first part of the challenge, while Noah won the other half. They both won immunity and then Lindsay voted off Cameron for being a treat. But, in the end Heather is eliminated instead, which would've been her second choice. Puzzle Riot Since last episode she did very well, her fellow contestants saw her as a threat. After Noah wins the challenge, he chooses along with Cameron to pick Tyler for immunity. Lindsay was worried at the elimination ceremony, for as Chris stated it would be a "sad" day. She gets eliminated in a shocking twist on the Boat of Losers along with Scuba Bear, who was actually her biggesst fan. Korean Teaching or Learning Although she was eliminated last episode, she is heard from Playa de Losers, saying how awesome the food is and that she won't get any food poisoning. She also comes back for a brief moment, but later returns to Playa de Losers. Supreme Chef Auto In this episode, she returns as an intern to "spice things up," and so Chris could have someone dumb enough do to whatever he says, and he thought Lindsay would be the perfect choice. She reunites with Tyler, and keeps track of the points in the challenge. With Tyler in the bottom 2, Lindsay was concerned about him, but is relived when he is deemed safe. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Lindsay returns in this episode, as she make the frozen yogurt for the contestant that won the challenge. She kept track of the score yet again, and was a bit worried about Tyler not winning the challenge. But, his best friend Noah got the boot instead, in which Lindsay was happy to see Tyler in the Final 4. Final Four Face Off! Lindsay appears in this episode as well, and keeps track of the score yet again. She also loses her mind when she sees people such as Bridgette, Samey, and Scuba Bear. Lindsay was shocked to see how fast Cameron responds to the answers, and knew he was a finalist. Her Sky vs. Tyler finale had been ruined once Cameron chose Sky. Totally Dramatic Finale! Lindsay reunites with everyone who got eliminated except Scuba Bear, and seems to have a good time with them. After everything, Lindsay votes in confessional Sky, and which she was the winner of Season 1. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Lindsay is introduced, and has hopes to win this season. She is glad that she was placed on a team that she could easily get along with, and helped out the Venomous Vipers by finding some supplies. In the end, her team lost but she did manage to not be in the Bottom 2 nor be eliminated. Dancing With Cowboys Lindsay starts off the episode waking up, and greeting everyone gleefully. During the challenge, she listened to Tyler sining. When she realizes her team won the challenge, she was happy that everyone on her team could stay. Lindsay was also shocked to see Courtney go. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Lindsay doesn't do to terribly much until it was her vs. Sierra in the challenge. In the end, she managed to the win the challenge for her team, and they were very happy that she could use her brain after all. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Lindsay seems to interact with Scott in this episode, becoming enemies. Lindsay's team had lost the challenge, voting off Dakota, for not helping in the challenge. But, instead Tyler was eliminated, which was a very sad goodbye for Lindsay. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous After Tyler's elimination, Lindsay has to find an ally in order to make it far into the game. She tries with many people, but they seem to greatly ignore her. In the end her team wins the challenge, so she's don't have to worry about alliances at the moment. She is not sad when Sierra gets eliminated. The Wild Bunch of Losers Lindsay wishes everyone good luck in the challenge, and tries to start a bond between Sky. They agree to an alliance, and Sky tells Lindsay to look for other members. When the challenge comes around, she is in the second-to-last round against Sugar, she loses. But when it comes down to Sky and Scott, Lindsay helps Sky win the challenge, and Sky tells Lindsay she owes her one. Serpent Showdown As for being part of Sky's alliance, Lindsay finds Katie to join the bunch in case they all merge. Lindsay does mediocre for her team, giving one point to the Vipers, with Sky getting the rest of the points. In the second part of the challenge, Lindsay helps her team majorly by finding a snake with Sky, and catching the venom from the Pythons. Lindsay helped her team win, and was also happy that Katie got to merge. Red Dead Mergiton Lindsay is glad that the teams finally merged, and is partnered up with Cody in the challenge. Lindsay is pleased when Tyler had returned as a judge, and she hopes that he would like their performance. However, it was a bit too brutal for Tyler, but Courtney gave them a great score. Their combined score wasn't terrible, but wasn't exactly great. Lindsay is glad when Katie wins the challenge, but not so much about Heather. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay voted for the two people that went home, Dakota and Noah. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Lindsay wakes up, and hopes that she or someone else from her alliance wins. When Chris announces the challenge is a talent show, Lindsay is stoked to compete, and makes a dress with pictures of all the judges. Lindsay is glad that Sky won immunity, and hopes to advance to the final eight. When Heather and Lindsay are in the bottom 2, Sky knows Lindsay will be safe. Fortunately for Lindsay, she wins the tiebreaker yet again, and she is happy that Season 2 is her best season. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys Lindsay is glad to be part of the final eight, and wonders what the challenge may be. Chris announces that the challenge is a trust challenge, as she is partnered up with Katie. The two make it together until the final challenge, and Lindsay mistakes for capturing Fang, but just her silly imagination. After the challenge, Samey tells Lindsay to vote for Sky, and in which she did, and Lindsay was sad to see Sky go. Yodelayhee...Who? Appearances Trivia *Lindsay is the second person to come back as an intern, the first being Dakota. *Lindsay has been very close to being off voted off twice, but was saved from elimination in Relay Feelings Speed Fast and This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!. *Lindsay is the 2nd longest lasting female on the Screaming Ducks, with Gwen being the longest. *Lindsay has currently always been on the same team as Tyler, Noah, and Samey. Gallery Overall= Lindsay.png|Lindsay's Usual Outfit. 131px-Lindsay_11.png 132px-Lindsaylove.png Lindsay_Admiral.png Lindsay_CN.png LindsayHappySitting_TDI_Ep05.png LindsaySafeTDI Ep10.png LindsaySeduta.png LindsaySit.png Lindsayworriedsit.png 20100827234519!TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png lindsayPoseing.png Lindsay_Get_A_Clue.PNG Lindsay_Pose_TDA.png Lindsay_TDAS_Pose.png Lindsay_wet.png Lindsay1.png Lindsayaboxer.png LindsayClapping.png LindsayFall.PNG.png LindsayFall_TDAS_Ep01.png LindsayGroundPose.png LindsayPointsOut.png Lindsay's_Bike.png Lindsaystunned.png Lindsaysuprised.png LindsayWetGround.png LindsHappy.png Lindswim.png ONUDLindsay.png Scared.png ScaredRun.png TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png Wonderwomanlindsay.png LindsayProfile.jpg Lindsay Outfit.png|Lindsay's Regular Outfit LindsayRot.jpg Badge-2-7.png|Lindsay's badge on the wiki for making 500 edits on Females pages. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|Lindsay and the Ducks win the first challenge. ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery. TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png|Lindsay's team lost the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks at the elimination ceremony. SameyisEliminated.png|Lindsay, along with the other Screaming Ducks watch Samey being eliminated. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Lindsay's team won the challenge. TheScreamingDucksPeanutGalleryEp03.png|Lindsay's team in the Peanut Gallery. ScreamingDucksElimination2.png|Lindsay at her second Elimination Cermony. DawnisEliminated.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks watch as Dawn is eliminated. Heather_and_Lindsay.png|Lindsay and Heather in the girls' cabin. ScreamingDucksPeanut3.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery for the third time. TheScreamingDucksSurprisedatCameron.png|Lindsay amazed at Cameron's speed in the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination3.png|Lindsay at her third elimination ceremony. TylerandLindsayKissCauseLindsayissafe.png|Tyler and Lindsay kiss, after Lindsay is deemed safe. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Lindsay watches as Scarlett is eliminated. MERGE_PHOTO.png|Lindsay merges. TheScreamingDucksMerge!.png|Lindsay and her team find out its merge time. LindsayisEliminated.png|Lindsay is eliminated in Puzzle Riot. ChrisLetsTylerHaveLindsay.png|Chris says Lindsay can join the guys' reward in Korean Teaching or Learning. LindsayJoinsTylerAtReward.png|Lindsay and the guys during their reward. Lindsay_vote.png|Lindsay voting Sky in the finale. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= Lindsaybus.png|left|Lindsay arrives to the season. TeamViperPic.png|Lindsay is picked to be on the Poisonous Pythons. EliminationCeremonyDave.png|Lindsay, along with the other Venomous Vipers at the elimination ceremony. TylerSingsHisRhyme.png|Lindsay listens to Tyler's song at the challenge. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Lindsay shocked at Courtney's elimination. See also Category:Females Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Character templates Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Finalists